AIM
by DarkAngel814
Summary: Manny had a difficult time after the abortion and now someone is trying to make it harder. Will she be able to deal with it or will things take a turn for the worst. Takes place through IMs. I DONT THINK ILL BE FINISHING THIS STORY AS OF NOW ITS COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

(A/n: This chapter is in Manny's POV. It takes place just after the episode Accident's will happen)

Chapter one: Slut

I signed on; a few people on my buddy list were online. I checked to see if Emma was on I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to apologize and thank her for helping me, but she wasn't online. I was about to sign off and go to bed when an IM popped up.

PunkRocker: You know who I am?

SwEeTtHaNg: No?

PunkRocker: I know who you are!

SwEeTtHaNg: Ok…

PunkRocker: SLUT!

PunkRocker: How does it feel to be a slut?

PunkRocker: Everyone in the entire school knows it! You're pathetic! I hope you and Craig and little baby Craig are very happy together!

SwEeTtHaNg: Who are you? There is no baby! Leave me alone!

PunkRocker signed off. I just sat in my room shaking, I had no idea who had just Imed me but I knew it'd be all over school the next day.

DrEsSeDiNbLaCk: SLUT!

SwEeTtHaNg: Who are you!

DrEsSeDiNbLaCk: NOYB SLUT!

SwEeTtHaNg: Why are you guys harassing me?

DrEsSeDiNbLaCk: Because we don't like sluts who steal boyfriends!

DrEsSeDiNbLaCk signed off. I couldn't believe what people were saying, who was doing this? I was thinking so hard I didn't even notice Emma sign on.

SwEeTtHaNg: Emma I don't understand it all of a sudden everyone is iming me

telling me I'm a slut. What do I do? Emma I'm not a slut!

SaveThePlanet: What do you mean?

SwEeTtHaNg: I mean two people Imed me saying I was a slut and that everybody

knows it!

SaveThePlanet: Do you know who did it?

SwEeTtHaNg: Someone from school

SaveThePlanet: I'm sorry, what can I do?

SwEeTtHaNg: I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for how I acted and I wanted to

thank you for helping me, you know with the abortion.

SaveThePlanet: No problem, but you know I still think what you did was wrong.

SaveThePlanet: Manny

SwEeTtHaNg: Yea?

SaveThePlanet: Do you want to be friends again?

SwEeTtHaNg: I really would, I could really use a friend right now Emma

SaveThePlanet: I know, I gtg Jack's crying bye.

SwEeTtHaNg: Bye.

SaveThePlanet Signed off. I couldn't believe it; Emma was actually going to be my friend again. This was perfect; the only problem now was whoever was harassing me. I didn't understand why people were harassing me. What did I do to them? I didn't do anything! Why did people have to be so mean to me?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: I'm sorry

As soon as I got home I signed online, I had to talk to Ashley. It was all over school about Manny's abortion and I knew Ashley had to have done something. I knew Ashley did not want to talk to me so when I Imed her it was no surprise she wouldn't answer.

GuitarKing: Ashley!

GuitarKing: You don't have to answer me but I know you're the one behind this!

GuitarKing: I thought you were better than this Ash

GuitarKing: I never thought you'd stoop so low

PunkRocker: I don't know what you're talking about

GuitarKing: Yes you do you put up all those signs about Manny having an abortion

didn't you?

PunkRocker: First of all in nine month's it wouldn't have been much of a secret

PunkRocker: Second of all, how do you know it was me?

GuitarKing: Why ash?

PunkRocker signed off. I couldn't believe her, how could Ashley stoop so low? How could Ashley be so mean? I walked away from the computer to get a snack; since Joey wasn't home I had the whole house to myself. I was in the kitchen making a sandwich when I heard the computer. I went over to check and saw that Manny was Iming me.

SwEeTtHaNg: Craig! What was all of that about?

SwEeTtHaNg: Did you tell anyone?

SwEeTtHaNg: Now it's all over the school

SwEeTtHaNg: First people were Iming me saying I was a slut!

SwEeTtHaNg: Now they're Iming me saying I'm a murderer!

GuitarKing: Who's Iming you?

SwEeTtHaNg: Somebody named PunkRocker, and DrEsSeDiNbLaCk

SwEeTtHaNg: Do you know who they are?

GuitarKing: That's Ash and I don't know the other one

SwEeTtHaNg: Now other people are Iming me too, CutiePi and TrIpLeCCC

GuitarKing: Calm down what exactly are they saying?

SwEeTtHaNg: They just IM me and call me a Slut or a murderer

SwEeTtHaNg: This is your fault!

GuitarKing: My fault? How is it my fault?

SwEeTtHaNg: It's your ex spreading the rumors! I hate you and I hate Ashley!

SwEeTtHaNg signed off. I was about to kill Ashley at that point how could she be such a bitch she sicked the entire school on Manny. I wanted to go over to Ashley's house and yell at her. I knew that her mother would kick me out and just call the police. I decided to sign off because staying online wasn't helping any.

(A/N: Please do not flag this story because of the screen names I made up my own screen names. The reason I am writing this is because it happened the last time I posted this story so please don't if you have a problem tell me I will try to accommodate but don't just flag my story. I have done nothing wrong. Thank you.)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: this story is not going to be all about Manny. This chapter is from Paige's point of view; it takes place just after the accident with Terri.)

Chapter three: What's your problem?

I was in my room working on my project for Mr. Simpson's class, we had to design our own website. My site was supposed to be on cosmetics and other beauty supplies, it was going to be fabulous! So anyway, I was working on that when I get an IM from spinner.

DJSpins: Paige, I'm sorry for how I acted the other day

PrincessPaige: It's ok spinner, we're all really upset about Terri

DJSpins: I know but I shouldn't have taken it out on you

DJSpins: I just wish we had done something

PrincessPaige: Me too, I'm going to visit Terri tomorrow

PrincessPaige: Hold on, I have another IM

RMurray: Paige

PrincessPaige: What do you think your doing?

RMurray: Just listen to me

PrincessPaige: Or what you'll bash my head in?

RMurray: I DIDN'T MEAN TO!

PrincessPaige: I can't believe your even talking to me!

RMurray: Paige please, I want you tell Terri I'm sorry

PrincessPaige: In your dreams!

PrincessPaige has signed off. So of course I blocked him, what the hell is his problem he thinks he can just apologize and everything's ok? Yeah right!

PrincessPaige: You won't believe who just Imed me.

DJSpins: who?

PrincessPaige: RICK

DJSpins: What?

PrincessPaige: I can't believe him; if he ever shows his face in school again he'll be sorry.

DJSpins: Maybe he deserves to learn a lesson

PrincessPaige: What?

DJSpins: Nvm

DJSpins Signed off. I couldn't help but get a bad feeling, like spinner was going to do something stupid. The next day in school I would be proved right. I should've known what he was talking about.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Stand Your Ground

I was feeding Baby Jack when my computer screen started flashing. I couldn't read it so I brought Jack over to the computer with me. All of a sudden the screen was full of IM's. I only knew a couple of the people Iming me. The IM's all said the same things pretty much:

_HYPOCRITE!_

_You helped murder a baby!_

_Murderer!_

_Your friends a slut and so are you!_

I couldn't believe what I was reading they were flooding my screen so much that my computer was freezing. I quickly jumped up and put Jack in his high chair. I ran over and unplugged the computer. I picked up the phone and called Manny. It rang forever before someone picked up.

"Hello," Someone was whispering into the phone. I couldn't make out whose voice it was but it sounded like they were crying.

"Hi, Manny?" I waited to see if I had guessed right.

"Emma?" Manny's voice grew louder and I could tell she was crying.

"Are you okay?"

"No, hundreds Em! Hundreds of them!"

"I got them too…" Emma knew exactly what Manny was talking about.

"What are we going to do they if they keep harassing us?"

"We can tell a teacher we already know one of them is Ashley—"

"That's what she wants Em… she wants me to break down!" Manny raised her voice so Emma would hear over her own.

"Manny listen to yourself she's already gotten to you.

"Yeah but she doesn't know that…" Manny's voice went dangerously low.

"Manny, what are you going to do—"

"I'll see you in school tomorrow Em don't go online again…they'll just harass you" With that Manny hung up. She went over to her computer and turned it back on. A picture of her and Craig smiled back up at her, she had to remind herself to take it down.

Manny signed online and was immediately bombarded by hundreds of IM's. She blocked everyone except Ashley.

SwEeTtHaNg: stop harassing me Ashley or you'll be sorry.

PunkRocker: What are you going to do go to Mr. Radditch go for it who is he going to believe.

SwEeTtHaNg: Well besides the fact I have proof?

PunkRocker: If you go to Mr. Radditch things will only get worse for you!

SwEeTtHaNg You're in NO position to be threatening me!

PunkRocker: WATCH YOURSELF!

PunkRocker Signed Off.

"Yes!" Manny pumped her fists in the air. "I so got to her…" Manny sat there smiling to herself. She began printing out the IM's Ash had written.

"She's not getting off that easy," Manny had a plan to take Ashley down and it didn't involve going to Mr. Radditch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: WTF

Manny signed on checking her buddy list. JT and Toby were online, probably talking to each other about some stupid stuff. She smiled to herself no more threatening IMs popped up. DING. She looked on the screen. PunkRocker signed on. She smiled and waited.

PunkRocker: WTF. Manny laughed to herself.

SwEeThAnG: LOL. Something wrong Ashley?

PunkRocker: YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S WRONG!! Manny laughed she could almost hear Ashley screaming in her ear.

SwEeThAnG: No I don't…Oh wait do you mean those flyers all over the school today?

PunkRocker: Stop playing stupid. I know that's hard for you! Why did you put up those flyers!

SwEeThAnG: Afraid they might trace them back to you? LOL

PunkRocker: No but you should be afraid. I hope you know this means war.

SwEeThAnG: I hope you know I don't care.

SwEeThAnG signed off. Manny laughed hysterically. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

(A/N: Sorry for the delay I'm just sort of winging it with this story and just to let you all know it is not following the story line of the show and will make a horrible detour )


End file.
